Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature Information
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is information on my newest Kid Icarus Fan-fiction based on a question on Ask-Viridi tumblr in which you play as Phosphora and your goddess is Viridi. PitXViridi Dark-PitXPhosphora
1. Phosphora's And Elementalist's Spells

**_Phosphora's And Elementalists' Spells_**

**Arms = Conjure Arms**

Crusher Arm = Conjure Crusher Arm  
Compact Arm = Conjure Compact Arm  
Electroshock Arm = Conjure Electroshock Arm  
Drill Arm = Conjure Drill Arm  
Bomber Arm = Conjure Bomber Arm  
Bowl Arm = Conjure Bowl Arm  
End-All Arm = Conjure End-All Arm  
Taurus Arm = Conjure Taurus Arm  
Upperdash Arm = Conjure Upperdash Arm  
Kraken Arm = Conjure Kraken Arm  
Phoenix Arm = Conjure Phoenix Arm

**Blades = Fire**

First Blade = Fireball  
Burst Blade = Firebolt  
Viper Blade = Fire Viper  
Crusader Blade = Fire Well  
Royal Blade = Scarlet Flames  
Optical Blade = Flame  
Samurai Blade = Fire Storm  
Bullet Blade = Fire Oracle  
Aquarius Blade = Aquarius Firebolt  
Aurum Blade = Pyrokinesis  
Palutena Blade = Fire Dragon  
Gaol Blade = Meteor

** Bows = Lightning**

Fortune Bow = Small Lightning  
Silver Bow = Thunder  
Meteor Bow = Quick Bolt  
Divine Bow = Thundara  
Darkness Bow = Shadow Lightning  
Crystal Bow = Thundaga  
Angel Bow = Elementalist Lightning  
Hawkeye Bow = Super Range Bolt  
Sagittarius Bow = Sagittarius Bolt  
Aurum Bow = Power of The Future  
Palutena Bow = Lightning Bolt  
Phosphora Bow = Goddess Bolt

**Cannons = Druidic Magic**

EZ Cannon = Wrath  
Ball Cannon = Moonfire  
Predator Cannon = Entangling Roots  
Poseidon Cannon = Starfire  
Fireworks Cannon = Starsurge  
Rail Cannon = Sunfire  
Dynamo Cannon = Shooting Stars  
Doom Cannon = Solar Beam  
Leo Cannon = Starfall  
Sonic Cannon = Cyclone  
Twinbellows Cannon = Astral Showers  
Cragalanche Cannon = Stellar Flare

**Claws = Conjure Claws**

Tiger Claws = Conjure Tiger Claws  
Wolf Claws = Conjure Wolf Claws  
Bear Claws = Conjure Bear Claws  
Brawler Claws = Conjure Brawler Claws  
Stealth Claws = Conjure Stealth Claws  
Hedgehog Claws = Conjure Hedgehog Claws  
Raptor Claws = Conjure Raptor Claws  
Artillery Claws = Conjure Artillery Claws  
Cancer Claws = Conjure Cancer Claws  
Beam Claws = Conjure Beam Claws  
Viridi Claws = Conjure Viridi Claws  
Pandora Claws = Conjure Pandora Claws

**Clubs = Conjure Clubs**

Ore Club = Conjure Ore Club  
Babel Club = Conjure Babel Club  
Skyscraper Club = Conjure Skyscraper Club  
Atlas Club = Conjure Atlas Club  
Earthmaul Club = Conjure Earthmaul Club  
Ogre Club = Conjure Ogre Club  
Halo Club = Conjure Halo Club  
Black Club = Conjure Black Club  
Capricorn Club = Conjure Capricorn Club  
Aurum Club = Conjure Aurum Club  
Hewdraw Club = Conjure Hewdraw Club  
Magnus Club = Conjure Magnus Club

**Orbitars = Barriers With Beams**

Standard Orbitars = Standard Barrier With Standard Beams  
Guardian Orbitars = Guardian Barrier With Barrier Beams  
Shock Orbitars = Shock Barrier With Shock Beams  
Eyetrack Orbitars = Eyetrack Barrier With Eyetrack Beams  
Fairy Orbitars = Fairy Barrier With Fairy Beams  
Paw Pad Orbitars = Paw Pad Barrier With Paw Pad Beams  
Jetstream Orbitars = Jetstream Barrier With Jetstream Beams  
Boom Orbitars = Boom Barrier With Boom Beams  
Gemini Orbitars = Gemini Barrier With Gemini Beams  
Aurum Orbitars = Aurum Barrier With Aurum Beams  
Centurion Orbitars = Centurion Barrier With Centurion Beams  
Arlon Orbitars = Arlon Barrier With Arlon Beams

**Palms = Necromacy**

Violet Palm = Inflict Wounds  
Burning Palm = Death Bolt  
Needle Palm = Chains of Light Infliction  
Midnight Palm = Raise Dead  
Cursed Palm = Death Ward  
Cutter Palm =Circle Of Death  
Pudgy Palm = Chains Of Moderate Infliction  
Ninja Palm = Greater Raise Death  
Virgo Palm = Greater Death Ward  
Aurum Palm = Greater Circle Of Death  
Viridi Palm = Chains Of Serious Infliction  
Great Reaper Palm = Absolute Death

**Staves = Arcane**

Insight Staff = Arcane Bolt  
Orb Staff = Arcane Charge  
Rose Staff = Arcane Blast  
Knuckle Staff = Arcane Barrage  
Ancient Staff = Arcane Explosion  
Lancer Staff = Shatter  
Flintlock Staff = Arcane Missiles  
Somewhat Staff = Temproral Shield  
Scorpio Staff = Slow Fall  
Laser Staff = Slow  
Dark Pit Staff = Mirror Image  
Thanatos Staff = Rune Of Power


	2. About Daraku The God Of Corruption

**_Welcome to the next information for "Kid Icarus: Rise of Nature". This information is called "About Daraku The God Of Corruption"._ **

**Name: Daraku**  
**Occupation: God Of Corruption**  
**Age: Viridi's Age**  
**Alliegance: Corruption Forces**  
**Enemies: Forces Of Nature, Palutena's Army, and Humans**  
**Allies: None so far**


	3. Daraku's Forces

**_Here is the third information for "Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature". This inforamtion is called "Daraku's Forces". It is all about Daraku's Forces._**

**_Commanders  
_Giant Corruption Blob**  
**Shadow Twinbellows**  
**Corruption Three-Headed Hewdraw**  
**Corrupt Lady Sally**  
**Shadow Great Reaper**  
**Nincan The Corruption Calamity Spirit**  
**Shadow Thanatos**  
**The Corrupt Phoenix**  
**Corrupt-acles**  
**Shadow Chariot Master**  
**Daraku Clone**

_**Soldiers**_  
**Corrupted Underworld Forces**  
**Corrupted Centurions**  
**Corrupted Forces Of Nature**  
**Corrupted Humans**  
**Corruption Blobs (Can turn enemy forces into corrupted version of that force)**


	4. The Multiplayer Aspect

**_Here is the fourth information of "Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature". This information is called "The Multiplayer Aspect". It is all about the multiplayer._**

_**Light VS Dark = Elementalists VS Angels**_  
_**Free For All = Elementalists Free For All**_

_**There is also a third mode called "Angels Free For All" where players purchase their angel weapons for Elementalists VS Angels. Players need to do this mode to be able to do Elementalists VS Angels.**_

**Elementalists use the Spells their Phosphora in Single-Player has unlocked. Angels use Pit's Weapons in Kid Icarus: Uprising.**


	5. Reset Bombs' Reprogramming

_**Here is the fifth and final information on "Kid Icarus: Rise of Nature". This information is titled "Reset Bombs' Reprogramming."**_

_**The reset bombs return after Viridi's First Temple inspires it. The thing is the gods allow it if Viridi reprograms the bombs to only hurt the current enemies.**_

**Version 1 of Reset Bombs = Hurts Humans**  
**Version 2 Of Reset Bombs = Hurts Corruption Forces**


End file.
